


Doms for a Day

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2014 [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Face-Sitting, Genital Piercing, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Jason finally have Nico at their mercy, and they don't want to let him off easy. (Will, Jason, and Nico are adults in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doms for a Day

Nico's wrists strained against the scarves.

"Babe, how did you even get so much metal in one spot?"

Nico glared down at the two menaces currently torturing him.

Will lightly fluttered the tip of his finger against the bottom bead of Nico's Albert. His looked innocent enough, but his eyes were full of teasing. Nico grumbled. He wasn't sure what he was grumbling, but he made sure it sounded as displeased as possible.

Jason laughed and dropped his head to lick and tease the nipple he was pinching. It set the piercing there going back and forth and Nico struggled against his restraints again, grimacing harshly to keep from moaning. He was not giving these two teasing bastards the satisfaction.

Will grabbed Nico's cock and rubbed the pad of his thumb just over the frenum, where two of Nico's piercings intersected. Nico bit both his lips as his eyes rolled back and out of commission for a bit. He took deep, even breaths out of pure spite as his wrists rotated and struggled against the scarves. The tightest parts of the scarves were starting to burn him with friction, but the outer edges still slid soothingly over his skin. It was a strange sensation for something to be both so gentle and so punishing at the same time.

Nico groaned as Jason bit down on a nipple, flicking his tongue against the piercing, then pulling back until just the ends of the barbell were between his teeth and  _tugging_. Nico's back came off the bed with a grunt. God, these two bastards knew how to work his body. Since when did good little subs team up against their dom? Sure, he'd agreed to let them play, but he didn't think they'd be so goddamn mischievous. Dear lord, he was going to punish them for this later.

"Ff-fuck-"

The word came unbidden out of his mouth as Will took the head of Nico's dick into his mouth and sucked harshly, jostling all three piercings he had there with his lips and suction. Nico's hips shook as he continued his struggle to control his breathing. Jason was now playing with both nipple piercings and Nico was torn between damning the day he thought to get piercings and declaring the damn day a national holiday. These two teasing him like this felt way better than it had any right feeling. 

He finally broke and moaned when Will caught both his dydoe and his frenum piercings with his teeth as he let Nico slip from his mouth. Will grinned.

"Oh, you like that?"

He bent down and carefully used his teeth to pull at the piercings some more, gently tugging at the dydoe at the top, licking at the frenum, and sucking at the Albert to pull it through. Nico was left gasping for air through bitten off curses and growls that were meant to sound angry but came off more desperate.

Jason had propped himself up on his elbow to watch Nico's reactions and was chuckling lightly. He leaned in to kiss Nico, and Nico just barely restrained himself from biting him in revenge, remembering that they were just playing and allowing a gentle kiss. The unfortunate effect of letting his guard down, however, was that he ended up moaning into Jason's mouth needily. Jason's hand lightly glided back and forth over his chest, jostling the jewelry and teasing the sensitive nipples.

"You're being so good for us, Nico."

"That's  _my_  phrase that  _I_  use, Jason."

Jason grinned.

"Yeah. When  _you're_  the dom."

"Being tied up doesn't make me any less your dom."

Nico welcomed the sneer that came naturally when Jason shuddered at the response. Then he bit back a yelp as Will sucked on the head of his dick again. Will pulled off, and with that faux-innocent look again, replied.

"Naughty doms don't get to come until they submit."

Nico would have to spank him for that later. Will and Jason exchanged smiles and they both leaned back in to tease Nico some more. Nico groaned. He tried to keep his teeth locked, but he couldn't help the moans that broke through his grunts here and there. Will playing with his balls gently certainly didn't help. Jason's mouth travelled down from Nico's nipple to his navel, and he tugged on the piercing there. Nico cursed.

Happy with the reaction, Jason went about enthusiastically eating out Nico's bellybutton. Nico had to shut his eyes at that train of thought, imagining Jason doing the same thing elsewhere. He was having trouble keeping still, his back arching against Jason's lips, and his hips trying to buck into Will's mouth. Will was sucking him so hard that Nico could imagine coming onto his naughty tongue. As soon as he thought it, he could feel his balls drawing up and his orgasm building. But Will pulled off, attuned to the signs of Nico's climax. Nico groaned and spread his legs.

"Alright. Fine. Whatever you want, you naughty fucking boys.  _Fine_."

"Tsk. We should tease you a hell of a lot more for that sort of response."

A whine slipped out of Nico's throat, but he quickly corrected it into a groan. Will and Jason obviously caught the sound though, judging from the snickering.

"Luckily for you... I'm getting hella horny myself."

Will clambered over Nico's legs to straddle him. Nico smirked as Will reached down to pick Nico's dick up off his stomach and line him up. Needy little subs will always be just that- needy little subs. Though he can't say he didn't enjoy being the one teased this time. His focus left Will when Jason threw a leg over his head and hovered his ass over Nico's face. He gently set his hands on Nico's chest before lowering himself down. 

Nico went about giving Jason what he wanted with enthusiasm. Half because he wanted to prove his point about needy bitches, and half to distract himself from Will continuing to be a tease. He'd lower himself down onto the very tip of Nico's cock, squeeze down a bit, and then lift himself off again, his fluttering rim tugging at Nico's piercings. Nico bucked his hips hard on Will's next teasing descent and earned a surprised squawk as his cock went in deeper than Will had planned.

Jason, meanwhile, was moaning like a whore, riding Nico's face. His hands found Nico's nipples and played with the piercings, much to Nico's appreciation.

Nico thwarted another one of Will's attempts to tease him and Will cursed.

" _We're_  supposed to be in charge here, damnit."

Nico grinned into Jason's ass. If you had to say it, you obviously weren't in control. Nonetheless, he really wanted to get off and hoped Will would break sooner rather than later. He would never admit it, and would never ask for it, but he'd really enjoyed the boys making a play for power. One of the hottest things he'd seen them do.

On his third thwarted attempt, Will just sank all the way down onto Nico with a guttural moan and a  _"Fuck it!"_  Nico and Jason both snickered. Then Jason's laugh was interrupted as his hips shook and he rubbed down onto Nico's face painfully hard. Nico tried to shove his tongue in as far as it would go inside the twitching muscle as Jason rode out his orgasm and his come landed in thick ropes on Nico's abs.

He heard Will curse and moan, and tried to make short work of Will too, pushing his hips up into the tight hole with as much as force possible. When Will started moaning the way he normally did just before orgasm, Nico's let himself go, not wanting to be left behind and at the mercy of two sated subs. He moaned against Jason, and bucked up into Will's hole, fucking him full of come just as he felt Will's first orgasm contractions around him.

Jason finally managed to climb off just as Nico was trying to heave some air into his lungs. Will was still seized with pleasure on top of him, his hands holding Nico's hips tightly as the last little bit of come jumped out of his slit and rolled down his shaft.

Will lowered himself down onto Nico slowly as Jason worked on the scarves around Nico's wrists. Finally getting them free, Jason slipped up right next to Nico and wrapped Nico's arm around him, snuggling in until he was comfortable. Nico grinned, thinking of what he was about to say.

"You did so well for me, boys."

Will and Jason both groaned and mewled in protest.

"You can't say that-  _we_  were in charge."

Nico laughed.

"Like hell you were."

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
